In most cases (e.g., the G3) the muzzle flash suppressor must be unscrewed during the use of a blank cartridge device and can, thus, be lost. However, some blank cartridge devices are pushed on and screwed to the muzzle flash suppressor (see DE 19 7 29 565 C2). In a prior art blank cartridge device the mounting device is complicated by a cross pin that extends behind the muzzle flash suppressor. This cross pin lies in the field of vision of the shooter so that he can always be assured of the proper fit of the blank cartridge device. However, in practice, the fact that this mount may not be secure may not be noticed due to inattention on the part of the shooter or due to environmental factors (e.g., if assembled during the night). If the mount is not fully engaged, the blank cartridge device may fly off during firing. This danger is particularly high when a round of live ammunition is shot by accident and must be caught by the blank cartridge device.
Moreover, there are weapons in which the outside diameter of the muzzle flash suppressor does not exceed the outer diameter of the barrel or exceeds it only slightly. Known blank cartridge devices cannot be mounted on this type of weapon.
German Patent No. DE-A-1,578,381 is prior art to this patent.